Small world isn't it?
by kag101
Summary: InuRan crossover Shippo is kidnapped and to get him back Kagome must fight Naraku incarnation who specializes in Martial Arts. Kagome goes and gets some training but it turned out differently then she had hoped for.


Small world isn't it?

A/N: this is my third story so far. I was really bored one day and I decided that I want to do a cross over between Ranma ½ and Inuyasha. Tee hee, the paring are as followed:

1: Inuyasha and Kagome

2: Miroku and Sango

3: Ranma and Akane

4: Ayame and Koga

5: Shampoo and Moose

6: Ryoga and Ukyo

It's going to be tough but I think I can do it. I can't I'll just get rid of 5 and 6 but I drought it. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

Chapter 1

Thunder boomed across the sky as seven figures stood ready. Rain was soaking the ground making it slippery and hard to walk threw. Lighting illuminated the sky showing that a larger figure was holding a smaller figure by the neck and it to small to reach the ground. The lighting passed followed by another clap of thunder, the five other figures didn't move a muscle. Once again lighting struck and this time landed in the field between the apposing sides. It showed the five tense and ready to run at any moment. The tall figure broke the silence.

"If you wish for the young ones return come and fight me up in the Fuji Mountains! No harm will fall to him if you abide by my wishes! Don't bring any weapons! I want a fair hand to hand combat with the weakest so I can finish you off one by one! Take as long as you like and bring as many as you desire! I'll be waiting!" With that the figure vanished in another flash of lighting was gone.

"No! Shippo! Bring him back!" One of the five fell to its knees and sobbed. One of the others with bright silver hair comforted her.

"Don't worry we'll get him back, I promise."

D

Kagome sat up in her bed drenched in sweat. She looked around her room noting that she wasn't back their and that it was only a dream. Well it would be only a dream if it wasn't real. It's been two days since then and Kagome had gone home to rest on Inuyasha's orders. But Kagome had another plan that would get her in deep trouble if Inuyasha caught whiff of it. She winced at the thought of what he would do.

Sighing Kagome got out of bed and dressed in her usual wear, her school uniform. Sitting down at her desk she wrote a letter telling were she was going and for how long and picked up her big yellow bag that she had placed full of clothes and other things like money and toiletries. She headed down stairs and saw that no one was up yet, placed the note on the table, slipped on a sweater (It had turned winter already) and her shoes and headed out the door.

D

Kagome looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. It read:

Go to South side of Tokyo I the Nerima district and look for '_Tendo's Martial Arts School of Indiscriminate Grappling' _Ask for Ranma Saotome.

Kagome sighed. Ranma reminded her of Inuyasha. Not that she had ever met him it's just ramen is Inuyasha favorite food and it kinda sounded the same. Kagome looked at the dojo sign reading Tendo's and then to the sign next to it that read: To defeat owner in savage combat, use rear door. Nope, going to use the front door, and with that Kagome walked in.

It looked average enough, like what a regular dojo would. It had a small pond over to one side; a tree on the other, the house looked like a dojo and maybe a shrine. The only problem is that there was a panda playing Go with a man on the porch. And she thought she had seen everything.

"Gotcha Saotome." The man placed another playing piece on the bored. "I win again. Want to play again?" The panda held up a sign that read: Yes. The panda then looked over at Kagome and held up another: May we help you?

The man looked up and asked, "What are you doing in my yard?" Kagome snapped out of her trance.

"I-I'm looking for Ranma Saotome. But I think I'm in the wrong place." At this both brightened into a smile.

"Not at all! In fact he should be returning form school any minuet now. By the way I am the head of the house Mr. Tendo and this is my friend Genma Saotome."

"Please to meet you both."

The panda held up another sign reading: What brings you here?

"You not one of Ranma's suitors are you?" With that he glared at Mr. Saotome who held up a sign reading: I've never met her before!

"No, no I just came to ask him for some help."

"Get back here you pervert!"

"Come and get me!"

"You-- you pervert!" Two girls ran around the corner and into the training, one wearing Chinese clothes that seemed a little too big for her and had medium red hair tied in a braided pony-tail and blue eyes. The other had on an orange overall dress with a white polo long sleeves shirt underneath. She had short black hair and brown eyes. In her one hand she carried an unconscious black pig wearing a yellow and black head band around his neck in the other was her book bag saying that she just came from school.

"I have a name, use it!" The red hair girl shouted before seeing her and stopping a foot away, the black hair girl stopped just short too. Kagome felt really stupid showing up out of no were with a huge yellow bag to someone's house that she never met before.

"Hello my name's Akane and who are you?" Short hair girl said. Kagome stuttered.

"M-my name is K-Kagome. I'm looking for Ranma." The red hair girl glared at Mr. Saotome before…

"Come on. I'll go get him while you wait in the living room."

D

"Ok so what do you want?" Looking at Ranma she was shocked at the resemblance of him and the red hair girl. His hair was black like Akane's but still in a braid. He wore Chinese clothes too! She, Akane, and Ranma were sitting at the table in the living room. Akane was feeding her pig, P-chan she called it.

"Well, to be blunt, I need you help. One of my dear friends was kidnapped and I need to save him." Akane gasped.

"How old is he?" Kagome shrugged. She didn't really know, demon age differently then humans so she guessed.

"About 10 or 9." Now both Ranma and Akane gasped.

"That's horrible!" Was it her imagination or did P-chan just nod in agreement? This was getting weird. And she fights demons!

"So do you want me to find him or something?" Ranma asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, what I want you to do is train me!"

"Huh?" Akane and Ranma said in unison.

"Kagome is that you?" Another person entered smiling at her. It was one of her friend's friend that she met, Nabiki Tendo.

"Nabiki! How are you?" Nabiki wore a black tank top with short blue jean shorts. Like every one else she had black hair and was cut short like Akane's. She had met Nabiki at a carnival when her friends had invited her to when she was 'well' enough to go out. She had mentioned her family and they got onto the topic of Ranma's Karate. When Kagome had said that one day when she was 'well' enough she wanted to try that out. Nabiki gave her the instructions on how to get to her house when she was ready.

"Good and how are you? What's going on?"

"Shippo was kidnapped!" Nabiki gasped. Kagome had told her about her friends in the feudal era just not that they were not from the past and that two were a demon or one was. The other being a half-demon but that didn't really matter. "Ranma, you have to help her in any way got it!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Why do you want me to teach you martial arts?" Ranma asked. No way was she telling more than necessary.

"I have my reasons."

D

Kagome fell to the floor again with a thud. She had spent two days here and was still learning the basics.

"You're not focusing hard enough! When you fight you have to feel you opponent coming. Find his aura and focus on that." Now it clicked! Why didn't he tell her that before? Kagome glared at him and stood up. They were in the practicing dojo at the back of the house. She was wearing one of Akane's workout uniforms and had put her hair up in a pony-tail. Right now they were practicing defense. Ranma had said that it was the foundation of martial arts, 'if they can't hit you they can't beat you'.

Ranma stood his ground and waited for her to get ready. He was starting to get frustrated with this. It would be much easier to teach her if she had any experience what so ever! He saw her getting into her fighting stance and nodded. Ranma kicked off the ground and started to run at her. Half way there he saw her close her eyes! Well it's her funeral. Ranma jumped and aimed a kick to her shoulder. Right before he struck Kagome mover to the left and out of range.

Now that Kagome knew what to look for this would be easy! She had closed her eyes and searched for his aura. When she found it she was startled to find it above her about to strike! She moved out of the way before it came in contact with her. Finding his aura again she notices it moving towards her. At first it was just a blob but the more she concentrated the more it took form and saw Ranma about to stick her with a punch. Kagome stepped back but found that she was back to back with the wall. Before the punch struck Kagome ducked and his fist collided with the wall making a whole in it, now was her chance! She could see one spot that was weaker in his battle aura, right on a rib on his left side. She struck it and sent him falling to the ground. Kagome opened her eyes to see him holding his side.

"Ow! How the- how did you do that?" He asked clutching his rib. She shrugged.

"You told me to find your aura so I did." He gawked at her. Sighing she helped him to his feet. "Let's call it quits for today ok?"

"Look's like the great Ranma has fallen to his knees by a girl! How weak have you become?" Kagome turned to see a new person in the door way. He was wearing a type of Chinese clothes too. He had a head band that reminded her of P-chan, his hair was black and had a boyish trim to it. In his hands he held a wash bowl and cloth. "Never would the great Ryoga Hibiki fall for such disgrace!"

Ranma glared at him. "Give it a rest Ryoga; I'm not in the mood."

"Coward!"

"No tired!" Akane came in then with some food.

"Oh, evening Ryoga! I didn't know that you were in town." Kagome swore he saw him blush. He took out a wilted rose and tossed it to her.

"I got this for you when I left home." Kagome stared at it as one of the petals fell off.

"Thank you Ryoga, that's very sweet." Now Kagome knew he was blushing! His whole face was as red as a tomato!

"Hey Ryoga! How many weeks ago was that?" Ranma asked. He smirked at him. Before anything else was said Akane smacked Ranma in the head.

"What did you do that for!"

"Stop picking on Ryoga!"

"I wasn't picking, I was stating the obvious."

"I think that you're just jealous."

"Am not, who would be jealous over a macho chick like you?" Akane twitched and glared at Ranma. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and threw him threw the roof.

"You big jerk! Go find Shampoo or something!" She called after him. Kagome and Ryoga just stood and stared. Akane laughed nervously and smiled.

D

"Where is she!" Inuyasha passed the well again for the thousandth time that day. Something was up he could feel it. Shippo meant a lot to everyone and even more so to Kagome. So why is she taking so long to get back! He had enough, Inuyasha ran towards the well and jump threw feeling the sensation of retuning once again to Kagome's time. He jumped from the well and into the old well house he was accustom to seeing. When he reached the house the door opened to revile Kagome's little brother Sota.

"Inuyasha! You're here!" He then smuggled Inuyasha with a big hug.

"Ya, ya have you seen Kagome?"

"Kagome left to go see a friend of hers." Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome's mom smiling at him in the door way. Inuyasha groaned, now was not the time for her to do that!

"If you like I can take you their to see her." She suggested. Inuyasha nodded the sooner the better.

D

Inuyasha had never seen so many people in his life crammed onto a worm before! Couldn't the worm feel that? Kagome's mom led him out of the under ground passage were the worms were living, and into the busy city he knew, kinda.

"Ok, Inuyasha here's the address find it and you'll find Kagome." She gave him a slip of paper with writings on it then started to leave.

"Wait you're leaving me?"

"You'll be fine! Just follow her sent if you have to. I have to go to a meeting at Sota's school. Good luck!" Inuyasha watched her walk back into the worm's home and out of sight. Clutching the piece of paper Inuyasha started to make his way to finding Kagome.

D

"Ok, here I come!" Kagome ran towards Akane and aimed to make a punch at her torso. Ranma was watching them from his perch in the tree. P-chan was sitting on the ground under the tree watching as well.

Akane dodged and aimed a kick at Kagome, but Kagome blocked that with her arm. Akane drew back and jumped above Kagome aiming a kick at her. Kagome jumped back and went for another attack before she could move.

Akane saw Kagome running towards her looking like she was going for a punch. She raised her arms up to block but Kagome changed attacks. She instead swung her leg around and made contacted with her stomach sending her flying back onto the ground. Kagome blinked.

"Alright! I won!" Kagome pumped a fist into the air. She looked over at Ranma and smiled. "How was that?"

"Good, but you still need practice. Take a breather then meet me in the dojo." He left.

Kagome walked over to Akane and helped her up.

"Great job, you're getting good." Akane said. Kagome laughed.

"Yes, but I have a long way to go." Making their way to the front Kagome gasped.

"I know she's here! Now where is she!" A boy in a red outfit was yelling at Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo! Before Kagome could do anything Akane walked right up to him.

"Hey mister! Just what do you think you're doing!" He glared at her.

"None of your business wretch." He growled.

"Now that's not any way to treat Akane." Inuyasha turned to see Ranma. He glared at him.

"Just tell me were Kagome is or I swear I'll kill you-"

"Sit!" Inuyasha fell face forward onto the ground. He blinked a few times into the dirt then lifted his head to see Kagome glaring down at him dressed in white robs with her hair up. "You don't need to threaten them just ask nicely." She huffed.

"Kagome! Were have you been?"

A/N: I know that I shouldn't have started a new one with the other two still on going but too bad. I have an idea and I had to write it down. Hope ya'll like it and please review and read the other two. Thanks! JA!


End file.
